


i'm a loser (who loves you)

by wo_ozis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, are we surprised, seokmin is whipped, soonyoung is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wo_ozis/pseuds/wo_ozis
Summary: It started off, as all bad things do, with Soonyoung getting an idea.





	1. Part 1

The first time Seokmin finds himself wrapped around Soonyoung’s finger, it’s a hot day in the middle of the week during July. As Soonyoung and Seokmin both play their parts in a respectable friendship group consisting of around 6 of them, they were always surrounded by their friends.

There’s Jihoon, a man who Seokmin found himself intrigued yet intimidated by. He held a threatening aura with his piercing eyes and midnight black hair that was often styled upwards, revealing his forehead. Two days after they met, Jihoon dyed his hair blond. Seokmin decided he was a ball of sunshine and couldn’t remember why he was intimidated by him in the first place - and of course it lifted his heart to know that Jihoon was rather platonically smitten with Seokmin too.

And there’s Junhui, Soonyoung’s closest friend since elementary school who’d been stuck to Soonyoung like glue as they battled through their teen years. Reaching a peak at age 22, Junhui stands at an impressive 5’10” with bright purple hair, soft eyes and a sickly sweet love for stale memes and puppy pictures, not that Seokmin could complain.

Seokmin’s best friend Mingyu was always expected to stay close to him since they met. Mingyu was always a clutz - falling over his own shadow and walking into parking meters didn’t stop the boy from being downright adorable, and Seokmin was unable to say no to him for anything. Mingyu slipped quickly into the friendship group with the promise of free coffees and refreshments from the bakery he works in around the block.

And with Mingyu comes Minghao, a lanky 20 year old with hair that once resembled noodles during Seokmin’s first introduction. Minghao is everything Seokmin would want to be in his next artsy life - always lugging around a camera with an assortment of lenses in his backpack, a beret often snugly on his head and circle-rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose. From art enthusiast to photography guru, Seokmin could see why Mingyu enjoyed his company so much. Plus it made sense, Seokmin figured, a photographer and a counterpart with a face like Mingyu’s were clearly a match made in heaven.

And that makes six. And one thing that came out of being in an even-numbered friendship group came the lucky strike of never being a third - or fifth - wheel. Much to Seokmin’s horror, Junhui and Jihoon sparked up early into their friendship and became a long term couple with their two years fast approaching. If one disgustingly cute couple wasn’t enough, Seokmin was blessed with Mingyu and Minghao lazily making out on his and Mingyu’s couch.

But in the end, Seokmin can’t complain. He has Soonyoung: his right hand man, his partner in crime, his best friend. The two were always close and did everything together, but as the rate of couples forming in their group increased, so did the amount of time Seokmin and Soonyoung spent together.

Soonyoung was always a substantial figure in Seokmin’s life, despite their friends practically marrying each other and leaving them to their own devices.

In Seokmin’s first year of college, Soonyoung showed him around campus and bought him his lunch and to this day it’s the only thing Seokmin would ever see as proportionate to a date.

Of course, his feelings for Soonyoung were so blindingly obvious to everyone except the subject at hand. Their friends often teased Seokmin for being _in love_ with Soonyoung, but Seokmin disagreed.

So what, he might have a crush… but that doesn’t mean he’s in love with him, right?

Things had been difficult skirting around his feelings and biting his tongue around his best friend and making his thoughts stay platonic when his true feelings were anything but.

Until one particular day, mid-July, sun blazing still at 9pm and casting a golden shadow over the streets. Soonyoung is clinging to Seokmin’s arm, chatting animatedly about how excited he is to go clubbing after weeks of studying for his finals. Finals finished three days ago with Soonyoung charging into Seokmin’s shared flat with Mingyu, where Junhui and Jihoon were splayed on the couch and Minghao was helping prepare Mingyu’s lunch, and Soonyoung yelling “I’m free!” and collapsing onto Seokmin’s lap.

“To celebrate,” he’d began, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. Seokmin’s eyes followed it dumbly until Soonyoung craned his head to glance at him, “Let’s go clubbing.”

Jihoon had groaned and Minghao had pulled a face but Junhui and Mingyu seemed set on the idea, so it was a done deal that all of them would be going. Seokmin had smiled and agreed with a simple, “Sounds fun.”

The “anything for you” went unsaid.

 

* * *

 

 

 ****They make it to the door to the club, flashing their IDs to a burly bouncer with sharp eyes and pressed lips who glances at Jihoon’s a second time, leaving the latter irritated by the time he gets to the bar, opening a tab on Soonyoung’s card, because “this was your stupid idea, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Shrugging, Soonyoung shimmies his way out of Jihoon’s firing line and curls his fingers around Seokmin’s wrist, pressing up against him to push onto his tippy-toes and cup his hand around Seokmin’s ear to talk to him. “Gotta pee.”

Seokmin chuckles and Soonyoung deflates to his slightly shorter stand than Seokmin’s, before tilting his head to allow Seokmin to lean to his ear, “Let’s go, they’re this way.”

The position of hand-on-wrist changes, Seokmin’s fingers gripped around Soonyoung’s wrist firmly as if frightened of losing him in the sea of sweaty bodies and alcohol. They reach the toilets in one piece with their outfits still in tact, a thin sheen of sweat forming on Soonyoung’s forehead as he pushes his way into the toilets and unzips his pants.

Seokmin diverts his eyes as Soonyoung does his business, counting tiles on the ceiling with the bass of the music roaring his ears. Soonyoung steps back and curses, wiggling around in his spot. “This zipper’s always been a funny one…” he trails off tugging mercilessly at it and scrunching up his face. Seokmin hesitates but steps forward, hands reaching down to pull the button towards the button hole and holding it in place while Soonyoung smoothly rolls the zipper up.

“Thanks Seoku,” Soonyoung grins, punching his arm and pulling his shirt down from where it had been pushed up his stomach. Seokmin pushes back the thoughts in his head and follows Soonyoung to the bar.

Jihoon’s already on his third round of shots and Junhui looks mildly concerned, but slides the shots towards him anyway. Mingyu and Minghao’s presence is missing so Seokmin assumes they’re making out in a corner somewhere or dancing within the sweaty mass of bodies.

Soonyoung reaches over for one of Jihoon’s shot glasses to which his hand gets slapped away with a glare, “I _need_ to get wasted.”

Junhui gulps and places his palm on Jihoon’s thigh. Seokmin watches Jihoon’s demeanor change as he looks up at his boyfriend and flashes him a small smile before necking another shot, followed by another, and a small hiss.

With an eye roll, Soonyoung lifts his leg over Junhui’s lap and plops down, smiling sweetly at Jihoon who whines, before resting on the bar and directing his coy smile to the bartender.

“Give me your worst,” Soonyoung says, voice echoing over the music and eyes drooping in a sultry way that has Seokmin’s heart-rate increasing. “And a vodka with coke for my lightweight Seokmin.” Soonyoung’s head turns to him and his eye flutters closed in a wink.

Aghast, Seokmin pouts, stepping next to Junhui and folding his arms at Soonyoung’s words. “I’m no lightweight.”

Soonyoung laughs, that incredibly bright laugh that Seokmin has a love hate relationship with, and reaches up to smooth his thumb over Seokmin’s bottom lip.

“Cutie,” Soonyoung says low enough for just Seokmin to hear.

Before Seokmin’s body can have an embarrassing reaction, the bartender places the most obnoxiously bright pink cocktail in front of Soonyoung and slides a glass of vodka and coke to Seokmin with a curly green straw. “Thanks,” Seokmin shouts, nodding at the man.

Soonyoung leans forward, “Thank you, sir.”

He almost _purrs_ and Seokmin takes a neck of vodka and coke before turning his back to the situation and looking out over the crowd. He spots Minghao and Mingyu pressed right in the middle, hands all over each other and bodies swaying in sync with each other and the music. It looks sweaty and Seokmin grimaces at the thought of dancing in there.

Soonyoung, however, has other ideas. Whining when Junhui finally shoves him off his lap, Soonyoung clings to Seokmin, lips glossy and pink from the cocktail as he pouts in a way that he knows he’ll get what he wants. “Dance with me?”

“It’s sweaty and gross. You know I just like to stay by the bar and drink from the side,” Seokmin rolls of perfectly, almost rehearsed, eyes staring at the fluff of hair wisped into Soonyoung’s eyes. His lips pucker up more into a pout and he pulls out the puppy dogs eyes, and… who is Seokmin to refuse that? “But let’s do it.”

Jihoon lets out a snort and Junhui murmurs something that sounds akin to _whipped_ before he lets Soonyoung drag him into the mass of bodies. Immediately they’re pressed together and Soonyoung’s hands are in the air, yelling to the lyrics and swaying his hips to the bass. Seokmin feels like a fish out of water, standing frozen for a few moments before he comes back to earth and starts to loosen up and get lost in the music. (And Soonyoung.)

It’s not until a quieter song comes on that Soonyoung leans up and braces his hands on Seokmin’s shoulders before nosing at his jaw and talking loud enough for only Seokmin to hear. “When was the last time you had sex?”

If Seokmin had a drink, he’d be choking on it.

Soonyoung pulls back and looks at Seokmin’s wide eyes, almost looking exactly like a deer in headlights. Soonyoung huffs and smiles, punching Seokmin’s shoulder.

Seokmin pauses and runs his tongue over his lips before drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking carefully about the last time he had something intimate with someone. The answer was easy, it was before he started crushing on Soonyoung. “A long time.” he settles for, words shrivelling in his throat and leaving his lips in a less confident tone than he’d attempted.

With a hum, the other boy clasps his fingers around Seokmin’s wrist. “We should have sex.”

Seokmin wonders what the bartender put in Soonyoung’s cocktail.

“What?”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and pulls Seokmin out of the dance floor - considering they’d stopped dancing and were now just being jostled by others dancing. Soonyoung walks over to Junhui, who has Jihoon braced on his lap, pressed against the bar and a drink in his hand. Soonyoung slaps his bank card into Junhui’s hand. “You know the number, just pay for everything. We’re going for food.”

Seokmin suspects they’re not going for food.

“How will you pay for food if we’ve got your card, stupid?” Jihoon speaks up.

“I’m buying food,” Seokmin jumps in. “I didn’t eat before we came out and I can’t stomach any more alcohol until I have something to eat.”

Jihoon hums and nods before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, leaving the other two to turn around and find the exit. Soonyoung is walking fast, fingers still clutched around Seokmin’s wrist and hair slightly damp with sweat.

They make it outside and Seokmin frowns when Soonyoung comes to a halt at a bench about 5 metres away from the club. “We should have sex.” he says again, voice more determined as he plops down onto the wooden bench and brings his eyes up to stare at Seokmin.

“Soonyoung, we’re best friends.” _and I have a big crush on you._

“Exactly! We will be able to have casual sex and give each other what we want and we’ll still be able to be best friends!” Soonyoung says cheerfully, and Seokmin notes that it seems like he’s thought about this a lot.

“Where is this coming from?” Seokmin asks, sitting himself down on the bench beside Soonyoung with a reasonable distance between them.

Soonyoung sighs. “I hate seeing Junnie and Jihoon all over each other, and Mingyu and Minghao are constantly making out against every piece of furniture I own. I just miss being physically intimate.”

Seokmin thinks back to Soonyoung’s last _girl_ friend, a sweet girl with long brown hair and big doe eyes and pretty much the perfect match for Soonyoung. But they didn’t last and naturally grew apart, and maybe Soonyoung was heartbroken and maybe Seokmin hated her for it.

“Oh,” Seokmin says dryly. “I thought you were straight.”

“M’bisexual.” Soonyoung drawls, eyes hooded as he grips the bench. “You’re hot Seokmin, I’d like to have sex with you.”

Seokmin’s throat tightens and he sighs, mind clouded and brain so fuzzy that he can’t stop himself before he’s saying, “Alright then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung drops his keys outside his flat, cursing under his breath as he reaches down to pick them up, effectively headbutting the door as he does so. Seokmin chuckles and watches with amusement as Soonyoung scrambles to push the door open.

“Let’s talk,” Soonyoung says, tossing his keys onto the side table and launching his jacket at the coat rack, missing entirely but not stopping to pick it up as he flops onto the couch. Seokmin sighs and picks up the jacket, hanging it up neatly before shrugging off his own and hanging it beside Soonyoung’s. He walks over to sit on the couch next to where Soonyoung is sprawled, and looks down at him. “Hi.” Soonyoung says with a grin.

Seokmin grins back, “Hello.”

“So,” Soonyoung pushes himself to his knees and Seokmin can’t help but think about how much he looks like a puppy. “We need ground rules.”

“Do we really need ground rules?” Seokmin winces, the thought of discussing how much of a bad idea this is pains him. He wonders if having a crush on your best friend is worse than having a crush on your best friend _and_ sleeping with them.

Soonyoung frowns. “Of course. We don’t want anyone getting hurt.” he says seriously, and Seokmin’s heart flips. “Okay, so, we need a safeword. If I say this word or you say this word we stop whatever we’re doing, no questions asked.”

“Fair,” Seokmin pauses. “Watermelon.”

“That’s boring, everyone picks a fruit.” Soonyoung pouts and shifts so that his legs are criss-crossed, resting his chin on his palm and looking up at Seokmin through thick lashes. _Cute_ , Seokmin thinks.

“Junnie and Jihoon’s safeword is your name.” Seokmin retorts, grinning at the look of disgust crossing Soonyoung’s features.

“That’s so mean of them…”

Seokmin reaches up and pinches Soonyoung’s cheeks before laughing it off. They decide on _watermelon_ finally after some convincing.

There’s not much chance for silence before Soonyoung launches into his next rule. “No strings attached. If we wanna date people, we can,”

 _No, please date me. Don’t date anyone else_ , Seokmin thinks.

“Sure.” Seokmin says.

“Cool. Can you think of anything else?” Soonyoung asks.

That’s the thing with Soonyoung. Everything is always so _easy_ . He makes it so easy to like him, so easy to trust him, so easy to _sleep with him_.

“I have a question,” Seokmin finally says, mouth dry as he takes a breath to continue. “So we’re basically just each other’s booty calls?”

Soonyoung laughs. “Friends with benefits?” he offers with a hopeful tilt of his head. Seokmin smiles, heart shattering in his chest.

“Cool.”

They fall silent for a few moments before Soonyoung moves and shuffles towards Seokmin a little more, hesitating before lifting his left leg and maneuvering it over Seokmin’s thighs. Sitting down gently, he braces his hands on Seokmin’s shoulders before pressing their noses together.

Seokmin’s breath hitches in his throat, thinking back to how many times he’s thought about this, how many times he’s imagined getting this close to kissing Soonyoung. His lips are right there, plump and glossy and probably still lingering with whatever was in that _fucking cocktail_.

Soonyoung reaches down to Seokmin’s wrists and pulls up his arms, placing them around him and guiding his hands to rest comfortably on his hips. Seokmin can’t help but admire how good Soonyoung looks on his lap like this; legs pushed apart, hair swept back and cheeks tinged pink.

Before Seokmin can get to ogle Soonyoung’s thighs, the latter shifts and brushes over Seokmin’s crotch, lips moulding with his. A whine falls out of Seokmin’s mouth and into Soonyoung’s as his body naturally reacts and his fingers dig into Soonyoung’s hips further. He tilts his head back, allowing better access for Soonyoung to arch his back and press forward, tilting his head to lick into Seokmin’s mouth.

Soonyoung, unlike Seokmin had imagined, is a slow kisser. Seokmin had imagined him to be a fast, impatient and urgent like he is with many other things. He takes his time, prying Seokmin’s lips open gently and curling his fingers around his shoulders to squeeze tightly.

“Mm,” Soonyoung slides backwards and pants quietly before crossing his arms and gripping the hem of his t-shirt to pull off his body, leaving his chest bare in front of Seokmin as he shuffles forwards again and smiles lopsidedly. Seokmin’s breath hitches in his throat as he scrapes his eyes over Soonyoung’s chest, lingering on the softness of his tummy before reaching his hands out to run over his stomach, squeezing at the flesh and running his hands up to his nipples, tweaking gently and smirking to himself when Soonyoung threw his head back and arched his back, groaning loudly.

Seokmin presses his fingers into Soonyoung’s hips once more and holds him tightly before standing up, gripping underneath his ass and smiling when Soonyoung makes a gurgling noise and holds Seokmin’s shoulders.

“I feel like a princess being carried off by a knight in shining armour.” Soonyoung comments, voice half-wrecked and eyes dark before he lets out a giggle and Seokmin can’t stop his lips from twitching up.

“Is that you hinting that you liked being called princess?”

Soonyoung falls quiet as Seokmin lifts his knee to push open the bedroom door and leans into Soonyoung’s exposed collarbone to nip at the skin, running his tongue over it quickly afterwards. Soonyoung whines high-pitched in his throat and presses into Seokmin as much as he can. “You can - ah, call me whatever you like.”

With an apprehensive hum, Seokmin feels his head spin slightly as he presses Soonyoung down into the mattress, sheets already crumpled (likely from Soonyoung not tidying it this morning when he got out of bed). Seokmin looks down at Soonyoung in slight awe, reminding himself this is _casual_ and not to be too weird about it. He runs his hands up Soonyoung’s sides once more, stopping at his breastbone and rolling his thumbs over Soonyoung’s nipples.

Soonyoung’s back arches and a long groan fills the room, hips pushing towards Seokmin.

“What do you want, baby?” Seokmin asks, power rushing through his veins as he hovers above Soonyoung, physically and in a power-sense.

“You,” Soonyoung pouts.

He’s too cute, Seokmin thinks, but pushes the thought to the back of his head before pretending to think and reaching for the hem of his shirt. “That can be arranged.”

Soonyoung watches with a glazed look in his eyes while Seokmin takes off his own shirt, abdomen tanned and stomach slim but firm with muscle. Seokmin reaches for Soonyoung’s pants - his _sinfully tight_ black skinny jeans that cling to his legs, thighs and ass like a second skin.

Soonyoung huffs as he lets Seokmin pop the button to his jeans before tugging them down over his hips. When it gets to the task of tugging it over his ass, Seokmin frowns to himself as they get stuck bunched up and Soonyoung has to lift his hips and shimmy for them to be able to slide down. Seokmin lets go and grabs the bottom from around the ankles before tugging them off firmly.

“Your turn,” Soonyoung says, voice thick and lined with something Seokmin had never heard in Soonyoung’s usually soft voice.

Seokmin nods, reaching down to his jeans and popping the button before shuffling out of them and flinging them across the room somewhere. Soonyoung is sat back on his elbows, eyes raking up and down Seokmin’s body as the latter works at rubbing up and down Soonyoung’s thighs.

Both are already painfully hard in their underwear, the head of Soonyoung’s cock already pushing past the waistband and pressing against his stomach. Seokmin drops so his stomach is pressed against the mattress between Soonyoung’s legs and dips his head to Soonyoung’s stomach. Pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses, Seokmin noses at the soft flesh of Soonyoung’s abdomen, smiling when Soonyoung leans up into the kisses.

Not letting himself get sidetracked, Seokmin pulls Soonyoung’s waistband between his teeth and looks up at him with big eyes, waiting for his reaction. Soonyoung is looking down at him looking absolutely wrecked already, eyes dropped and lips parted ever so slightly, wet with saliva and hair tousled from kissing.

Seokmin lets the waistband fall from his teeth, smirking when it slaps against Soonyoung’s skin with a harsh _thwack_ . Soonyoung all but _wails_ , the noise causing Seokmin’s cock to twitch against the material of his underwear. Deciding enough is enough, Seokmin pulls at Soonyoung’s underwear, sliding his palms around Soonyoung’s hips and down to his ass to pull down the fabric and give a light, convenient squeeze.

“Seokmin…” Soonyoung says.

“Soonyoung,” Seokmin replies, quirking a lip when Soonyoung’s thigh tenses at the touch of Seokmin’s palm. “Your thighs… a masterpiece.”

Soonyoung huffs a laugh, breathy and light as he traces his eyes down Seokmin’s body and back up to his eyes. “Says you?”

“Says me,” Seokmin confirms. Before Soonyoung can open his mouth and retort with something sarcastic or bratty, Seokmin squeezes his thighs and licks a long, slow stripe from Soonyoung’s balls up to the underside of the head of his cock, before swirling his tongue around and sucking at the tip gently. Soonyoung pants, hands flying down to grab at Seokmin’s hair, pulling it tightly as he guides him down onto his cock.

“Jesus, _fuck_ ,” Soonyoung gasps, pushing his hips upwards. Seokmin lifts his hand to wrap around Soonyoung’s wrists, detaching his hands from his hair before pulling off his cock, a long line of spit attached from his lips to the head.

“Stay still.” Seokmin says shortly. “Put your hands above your head.”

Soonyoung pouts and tilts his head. Seokmin decides he’s a weak man. “What if my arms start to ache?”

“Tough. Learn to like it.” Seokmin says bluntly, pushing Soonyoung’s arms up and crossing his wrists on the pillow, shoving down firmly and looking down at Soonyoung’s eyes - wait, was he _smiling_ right now?

“Dom Seokmin is hot,” Soonyoung grins cheekily and shuffles his hips to align his body directly underneath Seokmin’s. Seokmin raises his eyebrows at Soonyoung’s words before moving back down his body, occasionally leaning down to kiss at the exposed skin. Soonyoung’s skin was hot, burning against Seokmin’s lips, hotter and hotter with every touch.

Seokmin settles back between Soonyoung’s thighs and curls his hand around Soonyoung’s cock.

“D’ya have lube, hyung?”

Soonyoung huffs, glancing up at his arms and pouting. “You told me not to move.”

Seokmin raises his eyebrows smugly. “You don’t have to move to tell me where it is,” he says gently. Soonyoung groans and nods at the pillow beside him. Seokmin pats his thighs and reaches up to slide his hand under the pillow, fingers making contact with a small bottle. Grinning at Soonyoung’s obviousness, he kisses his cheek quickly, muttering “good boy”.

Soonyoung almost cries as Seokmin takes him into his mouth, working at a faster pace. Seokmin’s hand braces Soonyoung’s hip and pins it to the bed to stop him from snapping his hips up at any point. Seokmin starts to mouth at Soonyoung’s balls absentmindedly as he flicks the cap of the lube open and coats his fingers in the liquid. He kisses down from Soonyoung’s balls and pushes his legs apart to mouth his way down to his hole.

“Seoku…” Soonyoung whines. “I - ah, fingered myself in the shower a couple hours ago, it won’t take long.”

Seokmin’s mind clouds with thoughts of Soonyoung pressing himself into the wall and desperately stretching himself open. Seokmin then wonders if he had planned this in advance.

“Still gonna do it… Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Soonyoung sighs at the words and Seokmin catches the end of a smile as he presses his finger against Soonyoung’s hole. It slides in almost too easily, but Soonyoung still winces so Seokmin goes back to sucking and licking at his balls, hoping to distract him a little. It’s obvious that he can take more than one finger, so after a little more pumping of his index, Seokmin pauses inside Soonyoung to dribble more lube onto his second finger, wiggling it in to fit beside the first. With a puff of his cheeks, Soonyoung groans and clenches around Seokmin’s fingers as he starts to spread them in a scissoring motion.

Seokmin starts lubing up a third finger when Soonyoung starts pushing down onto the two he already has pressed inside him. “Mm, Minnie… please, ah - just, do this.”

Glancing up, Soonyoung takes his index and middle finger on his right hand and bends them towards him in a motion that Seokmin could only describe as a ‘come here’ signal. Cocking his head to the right, Seokmin copies and Soonyoung all but screams, hips flying off the bed and head pressing back into the pillow. “Jesus.”

“That’s,” Soonyoung pants. “Prostate.”

Seokmin makes a noise of understanding before massaging his fingers gently over the same spot, enjoying the way Soonyoung’s body contorts in pleasure. After a few moments of teasing Soonyoung, he presses in the third finger, his own cock twitching at the warmth and tightness of Soonyoung’s hole, despite the earlier stretching he’d given himself.

Soonyoung’s sweating and all but crying by this point, and he reaches down to cup Seokmin’s cheek. “I’m ready.”

With a hum, Seokmin keeps pumping his fingers in and out of Soonyoung’s hole, dragging it out as long as he can. He sees Soonyoung’s cock visibly twitch, and with a final crook of his fingers, he pulls them out and sheds his own underwear. His own cock, neglected and painfully hard, is quickly met with Soonyoung’s hand, moving it up and down gently, gathering precum on his thumb and swiping it across the head.

“Condom?” Seokmin asks through gritted teeth, and Soonyoung drops his hand from Seokmin to reach into his bedside draw, shuffling a few things around before tossing a foil packet in Seokmin’s direction.

Soonyoung sits himself up onto his knees and watches Seokmin slide on the condom, before he reaches for Seokmin’s biceps and squeezes, “Wanna ride you.”

Seokmin bites back a sob as they swap, Seokmin laid on his back, and guiding Soonyoung to sit on his thighs as the latter coats Seokmin’s cock in lube.

“You’re something else, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Mm,” is his response before he shuffles his way up to be straddling Seokmin, hovering above his cock. He reaches behind himself and curls his hand around Seokmin’s cock, guiding it to his hole gently. He swirls the tip around his rim to watch Seokmin’s reaction, smiling gently when Seokmin throws his head back and grips at Soonyoung’s thighs tightly. Soonyoung grins before widening his legs a little more and gently sinking down onto Seokmin’s dick.

“Uh,” Soonyoung slams his hands either side of Seokmin’s head, squeezing his eyes shut as Seokmin’s hands slide up to his hips.

“Is everything alright?” Seokmin asks, worry seeping into his voice as Soonyoung pauses, panting and gripping at the pillow. “You remember the safe word right-”

“It’s fine it’s just,” Soonyoung flushes a beautiful shade of pink and slowly pushes himself down a little more. “You’re _big_.” Seokmin’s ego inflates as he pinches Soonyoung’s hip, smiling up at him. Soonyoung smiles back down and finally pushes to be sat on Seokmin fully, ass against the top of his thighs. “Let me breathe before I start.”

Seokmin looks up at him then drops his eyes down to where his cock is, hard and leaking, and his own mouth almost waters. He moves his hand from Soonyoung’s hip and begins to slowly jerk him off, collecting precum and using it to slick up his dick. Soonyoung whines, hips rolling and Seokmin’s dick sliding deeper inside him than he thought was possible.

Finally seeming settled, Soonyoung lifts up his hips and begins to swirl them around before dropping back down to meet Seokmin’s hips. Seokmin keeps up his pace slowly jerking off Soonyoung in contrast to the speed at which Soonyoung was working himself on Seokmin’s cock.

“Fucking dancer,” Seokmin laughs airly, moving his hands to grip at Soonyoung’s hips - that were sinfully moving and rolling against his cock - and steadying him before bucking his own hips upwards and pressing himself deep inside Soonyoung.

The noise that leaves the boy’s lips is beyond filthy and Seokmin basks in it as he continues to piston his hips upwards and press his fingers deeper into Soonyoung’s hips. Soonyoung’s hands grip at the headboard as he squeezes his eyes shut, jaw dropping slightly as Seokmin changes his angle and snaps up particularly harshly.

Seokmin tries not to think about how beautiful he thinks Soonyoung looks like this; collarbones defined and chest, forehead, and neck covered in a thin layer of sweat as he rocks back and forth. His lips swollen, bitten red and glossy from kissing Seokmin.

Seokmin has to bite his tongue to stop himself voicing his thoughts.

“M’close,” Soonyoung huffs.

“Already?” Seokmin teases, snapping his hips upwards and enjoying the feel of Soonyoung’s ass rippling with the contact. His thighs are spread either side of Seokmin’s hips, and Seokmin wants to comment on how hot they look when they’re tensed up like this.

“Shut - shut up,” Soonyoung laughs, gripping the headboard tighter and slamming his hips down to meet Seokmin halfway, a filthy sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. “You literally,” he gasps, “Sucked me off before this.”

“So?” Seokmin grins, tightening his fingers into Soonyoung’s hips.

“Mm, that alone would’ve made me nut,”  Soonyoung grunts. Seokmin sighs amusedly at his choice of words and opens his mouth to speak when Soonyoung interrupts him. “That’s gonna bruise.”

Seokmin looks down at his hands and smiles before pressing in _even_ tighter. Soonyoung moans loudly and swirls his hips before pressing down and meeting Seokmin’s hips again.

Bittersweet as it is, Seokmin considers telling Soonyoung to not finish yet, thinking of ways to draw this out for longer - he doesn’t know if Soonyoung’s even enjoying it let alone if it’ll ever happen again. But he pushes the selfish thought away and wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, swapping their positions so Soonyoung is sprawled out underneath him.

“Oof,” Soonyoung says, hands automatically going above his head where Seokmin had previously instructed them to go.

“Good boy,” Seokmin grunts before adjusting himself and pulling Soonyoung’s legs as far apart as they’ll go, and pushing into him at a rapid pace, Soonyoung’s whole body moving up the bed as he whines and wraps his legs around Seokmin’s waist, hooking his ankles at the small of his back.

Soonyoung starts to moan louder, and Seokmin keeps his pace before dropping to kiss at Soonyoung’s jaw, nipping the skin where he can. That seems to do it, as Soonyoung’s body is arching off the bed and he’s _keening_ , and he’s pulling Seokmin closer by pressing his heels into his back.

The feeling of Soonyoung clenching around his cock makes Seokmin grunt deeply and fuck into him a few more times before he’s coming himself, lips brushing Soonyoung’s earlobe as he mumbles his name pathetically.

It isn’t until Seokmin pushes himself up to his knees and looks down at Soonyoung that he realises there’s tear tracks down Soonyoung’s cheeks and neck, mixing with sweat as he pants heavily. Seokmin pauses, did Soonyoung just _cry_ because his orgasm was that intense? That’s hot, Seokmin thinks as he smiles down at him, reaching to his own half-hard cock and slowly sliding it out of Soonyoung. The boy whimpers at the feeling and as soon as Seokmin has fully pulled out, he sighs, hair fanning around his face as he curls up into a ball.

“Jesus, Seokmin.” Soonyoung laughs. “That was awesome.”

“Yeah?” Seokmin asks as he reaches for his underwear and tossing Soonyoung’s at him before reaching for the baby-wipes in Soonyoung’s bedside table that he’d noticed earlier. Gently, he rolls the condom off his cock and ties it before getting up and tossing it into the trash. Stepping into his boxers, he allows a moment to stare at Soonyoung, his eyes slipped shut with a small smile on his face, looking _entirely fucked out_. He has a few purple marks on his collar bones and jaw from where Seokmin had been nipping, and there’s fingerprint bruises forming on his hips.

Seokmin wonders if he was too rough, and reaches out to gently run his hand over the bruises. “I’m sorry about this.”

Soonyoung waves his hand nonchalantly. “I like when it hurts. Next time you can press into the bruises.”

He says it so casually, and Seokmin has to grip the bed sheets to stop himself from whimpering. _Next time?_


	2. Part 2

The second time Seokmin finds himself wrapped around Soonyoung’s finger, it’s within hours of the first time.

The next morning, Seokmin wakes up with Soonyoung’s nose pressed into his neck, arm slung loosely over Seokmin’s waist and hair fanned out onto Seokmin’s shoulder. He’s breathing steadily and Seokmin finds himself gently stroking up and down Soonyoung’s arm with affection, watching the way his lips puff out slightly every time he breathes. 

He looks strangely peaceful for someone who was almost the opposite just a few hours ago. As Soonyoung starts to stir, Seokmin drops his hand from his arm and stretches his other arm away from Soonyoung’s shoulders. 

“G’morning,” Soonyoung smiles up at him, eyes squinting into crescents as he curls into Seokmin’s chest, and further into his heart. Seokmin curses the domesticity of the situation and smiles back down at him. “How long have you been awake?” Soonyoung asks, stretching his legs and kicking them off the side of the bed, throwing his arms above his head and stretching his body. Seokmin watches the muscles of his bare back and his mouth runs dry as he tries to remember what Soonyoung just asked him.

Brain finally working, Seokmin snaps his eyes to the back of Soonyoung’s head as he continues to stretch, and finally says, “Few minutes.” 

“Ah,” Soonyoung says. “Do we need to talk about last night?” 

Seokmin’s body seems to shut down for a few seconds as Soonyoung turns to look at him, bringing his right leg up to rest on the bed and look at Seokmin directly. 

“It was fun,” Seokmin offers weakly, heart pounding against his chest. “Are we telling other people?” 

“Nah,” Soonyoung says quickly, and  _ ouch _ Seokmin thinks. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip then sinks his teeth into it gently and Seokmin watches carefully. “They’ll probably figure it out themselves. And besides, it’s just casual right? If they wanna know what’s going on they’ll ask.” 

“So… we tell them if they ask?” Seokmin wonders allowed, knowing perfectly well that he’ll go and find Mingyu within 5 minutes of Soonyoung leaving and spill everything to him. His throat tightens as Soonyoung nods with a smile, leaning over to ruffle his hair. 

“Don’t overthink this too much, Seokmin. We’re still best friends, we just sleep together too.” Soonyoung says casually, a small and innocent smile on his lips. Seokmin tries to mask the sound of his heart shattering as he ruffles his way out of the sheets, reaching blindly for his shirt on the floor. He pulls it over his head and yawns. “Shit, I have to go to my meeting.” 

Seokmin tilts his head curiously. “For your photography thing?” 

Soonyoung nods, smiling widely. “I’m so excited to show you the final portfolio, Minnie. Your shots came out so well.” 

Cons of being whipped for your best friend: 

  1. Agreeing to sleep with them on a casual basis.
  2. Agreeing to model for their final portfolio. 



“I’m glad,” Seokmin grits his teeth at the memory of them taking photos in the park, Soonyoung placing a rose between Seokmin’s teeth and muttering  _ pretty _ under his breath, which left Seokmin’s heart weak to this day. “I’ll get going then, so you can shower and stuff.” 

Soonyoung nods. “Don’t think Minghao came home so he’ll probably be at your place.” 

“Isn’t he always?” Seokmin chuckles, tugging on his jeans and wiggling into them before fastening the button and reaching down for his socks. Soonyoung’s laid on his bed, propped up on his elbows as he watches Seokmin. Seokmin can feel eyes burning into his skin, so he gathers his phone and wallet quickly before mumbling a goodbye over his shoulder, making a dash for the door to collect his shoes and jacket. 

Soonyoung doesn’t follow him, and neither does his heart. 

* * *

 

**** Seokmin pushes his apartment door open to see Mingyu and Minghao lounged on the couches, phones in their hands as the television blares in the background, unwatched. At the sound of the door opening, Mingyu cranes his neck and smiles, sitting up to inspect him. 

“Where’ve you been?” he grins cheekily. 

“Soonyoung’s,” Seokmin answers dryly, dropping his jacket next to his shoes before walking over to the couch and sitting beside Mingyu, kicking his legs over Minghao’s lap and pressing his head against Mingyu’s thigh. 

“And what did you get up to at Soonyoung’s?” Minghao teases, poking Seokmin’s thighs. It’s a jest, Seokmin  _ knows _ that. But he feels his throat tighten and tears build up in his eyes as he grips the material of Mingyu’s jeans tightly and forces the awaiting sob back down his throat. “Seokmin?”

Minghao is leaning over to look at him, and he’s frowning. Seokmin lets out a long sigh and finally the sob falls from his lips as he rolls onto his back and covers his face with his hands. Mingyu is quick to start massaging his scalp, mumbling calming words and telling him it’s okay. Minghao is rubbing his hand up and down Seokmin’s leg and squeezing his thigh gently. 

“What happened?” Mingyu asks with a small pout when Seokmin wipes his eyes and folds his arms over his chest, silent tears streaming down to his neck and onto Mingyu’s jeans. “Did he upset you?” 

“Not really,” Seokmin says, voice scratchy. “We slept together.” 

Minghao inhales and his hand freezes on Seokmin’s leg, shifting so that he can reach up to catch one of his hands and curl his fingers around it softly. Mingyu keeps running his fingers through Seokmin’s hair and prompts him to tell them more. 

Seokmin sighs deeply and swipes away stray tears as he begins to ramble. He knows he’s being predictable and boring, but he can’t help it; he knows if he lets these feelings build up and weigh him down it would lead to something worse. 

“So we’re friends with benefits. Emphasis on the  _ friends _ .” Seokmin says bitterly, now sat fully between Mingyu and Minghao with Mingyu’s arm over his shoulders and Minghao picking at the loose thread of his jeans.

“You know you don’t have to keep doing it, right?” Minghao offers after a moment of silence, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee and press his palm against his chin, looking at Seokmin with genuine concern - and Seokmin’s chest tightens again. “Soonyoung’s so oblivious, it’d kill him if he knew this was hurting you. He thinks it’s doing both of you good.” 

Seokmin nods. “I know, but I  _ do _ want to. I just feel guilty for wanting more.”

“Be careful,” Mingyu finally pitches in, squeezing Seokmin’s shoulder and pulling him closer again. “You never have to do anything you don’t want to. If you ever need either of us we’re a phone call away.” 

Seokmin nods, giving a watery smile and wondering what he did in his past life to deserve friends as amazing as this. 

**Line thing**

Soonyoung’s wearing shorts that hug his ass deliciously and a tank top that doesn’t leave much to the imagination - even though Seokmin wouldn’t have to imagine. It’s sweltering hot, the AC in the studio is broken and the fan in the corner isn’t doing much besides providing a dull noise that rings in Seokmin’s ears. 

“Oh, hey Seok,” Soonyoung says casually as he stands up, tank top dropping down and covering the sliver of skin that was exposed. Junhui’s in the corner, nose stuck in a book that looks strangely familiar, and Jihoon’s organising photos on the table opposite Soonyoung. “Your shots are here, wanna see?” 

Seokmin drops his bag by the door and maneuvers his way to Soonyoung, pressing his palms against the table and leaning over to look. Soonyoung drops his elbows to the surface and rests his chin on his knuckles, and looks at Seokmin expectantly. The shots are…  _ beautiful _ . The first photo is one of him holding a flower on his shoulder, fingers gently wrapped around the stem as the lilac head blooms over his chest. In contrast to the lilac, he’s wearing a baby blue sweater that Seokmin recalls Soonyoung throwing at him excitedly on the last day of shooting. He still has it in his wardrobe. The second one that Soonyoung’s chosen is a photo of Seokmin with his hair fluffed, before he’d had his hair cut, so it falls down over his forehead and to his eyelashes. He’s got his back to the camera and his head turned to the left, showing his jawline and side-profile as the lighting shadows his face in all the right places. 

Seokmin admits that Soonyoung is an excellent photographer, and it was rare for him to ever take a photo that was below average.

The final shot is one that Seokmin doesn’t remember posing for. The background is blurred but he can tell it’s not in a studio or in front of a green screen - it looks more naturalistic and he wonders when Soonyoung took this. He’s wearing a checked coat with a black turtleneck, his hair short - it must’ve been within the final days of shooting - and a big, beaming smile on his face. His hand naturally reaches out to the photo, pulling it closer to him.

“I don’t remember this,” Seokmin mutters, careful with his fingers as he knows Soonyoung would skin him alive if he got fingerprints on his final piece. “It’s nice.” 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung says, and stands up straight. “That was one of my shots that I took when you weren’t looking. Candids always make the best shots.” 

Jihoon stops organising photos to glance over, raising his eyebrows at Soonyoung with head tilt. “Soonyoung has hundreds of photos of you on his laptop.” His smile is half innocent, half evil, and Soonyoung makes a strangled noise before reaching over the table to attempt to swat at Jihoon. 

“What?” Seokmin asks, bewildered. Junhui is even paying attention now, legs crossed as he rests his chin on his palm with a coy smile on his lips. 

“Has it saved as  _ Seok Candids _ ,” Junhui grins. Soonyoung makes another noise. “I’ve never looked in it though. It’s like his own personal Seokmin-bank of photos.” 

Jihoon grins as he straightens up a pile of photos. “It has over 300 photos in it. I got a glimpse one day.” 

Soonyoung slaps his forehead and reaches down for his backpack. 

“Thanks guys. Anyway, I have to run. See you later, Minnie?” his head tilts and his eyebrows raise. Seokmin’s stomach gripes and he chews on his bottom lip before nodding. Soonyoung’s eyes follow his teeth dragging his lip through them before he clears his throat and smiles, jogging towards the door.

* * *

 

**** Later that day, Soonyoung throws open the door to Seokmin and Mingyu’s flat where Seokmin is sprawled on the couch, phone in his hand as he texts his sister. The flat had been eerily quiet for a few hours, with Mingyu over at Soonyoung’s, and by the look on Soonyoung’s face, it seems like the latter has been sexiled. 

“I hate them,” he says with no bite, dropping his art folder on the coffee table and walking over to where Seokmin is lying, dropping down onto his legs. Seokmin groans and kicks upwards, trying to shuffle out from under Soonyoung’s body. “What are you doing?” Soonyoung laughs, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his body on top of Seokmin’s. With this proximity, Seokmin can feel the brush of Soonyoung’s lips on the shell of his ear, his breath fanning lightly over his neck. 

“Get off me,” Seokmin laughs, squirming and trying to roll out from under him. The action causes Soonyoung to grip tightly onto Seokmin’s arms as his breath hitches. “What are  _ you  _ doing?” 

“Just… do that again.” 

Seokmin narrows his eyes as he turns his head head to look at the boy laid on his back. Soonyoung’s eyes are squeezed shut as Seokmin squirms, head thrown back and lips parted slightly, and that’s when Seokmin feels the press of Soonyoung’s dick into the back of his thigh. 

“Hyung…” Seokmin trails off, pushing his ass up and smiling to himself when Soonyoung whines, pressing his cheek to Seokmin’s shoulder and rolling his hips against Seokmin. “Mm, hyung, Jihoon and Junhui are coming over.” 

Soonyoung clicks his tongue and sits up, shuffling off Seokmin and tilting his head as Seokmin sits upright on the couch. “We have time.” 

Seokmin wants to counter argue that -  _ no _ , they really don’t - but Soonyoung has his leg swung over Seokmin’s lap and he drops down against his thighs. Seokmin’s eyes fall to Soonyoung’s pants where he can see the outline of his dick straining against the denim. 

“Please,” Soonyoung begs, shuffling and rubbing himself conveniently over Seokmin’s crotch. He drops down to nibble at Seokmin’s earlobe, biting gently and rolling his hips at the same time. 

With a content sigh, Seokmin pushes his thighs upwards and smiles when Soonyoung makes a noise of shock, grabbing at his shoulders to steady himself. Seokmin makes himself comfortable before popping the button on Soonyoung’s jeans and looking up at him. 

He wastes no time in pushing his fingers past the waistband of Soonyoung’s underwear, fingertips skimming over the head of his cock as he reaches down to the base and curls his hand into a fist around him. Soonyoung makes a muffled noise that sounds somewhat akin to Seokmin’s name as he pushes his face into Seokmin’s neck.

Soonyoung finally sits himself upright when Seokmin has his jeans pushed messily down his thighs, underwear pooling over the top of them as he slowly pumps at Soonyoung’s cock, rhythm gentle as Soonyoung fiddles with the drawstrings on Seokmin’s sweatpants. It’s easier than Soonyoung anticipated to tug Seokmin’s cock out of his pants gently. 

Naturally they shuffle closer together and Soonyoung arches his back as Seokmin runs his thumb over the head of his cock. Soonyoung thrusts forwards and his cock brushes against Seokmin’s, before he pauses and swats away Seokmin’s hands. 

“What-” Seokmin tilts his head curiously but slacks his jaw when Soonyoung presses their cocks together and curls his hand around them. His small hand isn’t enough so he scrunches his eyebrows and uses his other hand to cup what the other couldn’t. Seokmin soon realises Soonyoung’s on a mission, hands rubbing their dicks together skilfully but also sloppily as he bites on his bottom lip and thrusts forwards into his hands. Seokmin’s hands gingerly fall onto Soonyoung’s hips and he squeezes, fingers dipping into the bruises he’d made the day before, smiling when Soonyoung whimpers and his dick twitches against Seokmin’s. 

It’s fast and sloppy, not at all careful and entirely desperate, but Seokmin finds himself close as he begins to thrust shallowly into Soonyoung’s hands. Soonyoung copies his action, their cocks sliding against each other making lewd wet noises from what seems to be Soonyoung’s saliva - Seokmin hadn’t seen him do that but he wouldn’t be surprised. 

Soonyoung makes a heavenly noise and gasps, muttering Seokmin’s name as he breathlessly manages to say, “I’m close.” 

Seokmin presses into the bruises more and tilts his head to bite at Soonyoung’s collarbones, sucking the skin and licking over the sensitive area in hopes of leaving behind a hickey. Soonyoung whines and gives one last tug on their cocks before he comes, heavy and hard, head thrown back and mouth dropped open, a long and guttural moan falling from his lips. The sight has Seokmin in ecstacy, following his lead and coming into Soonyoung’s hands, their loads mixing together as he pants heavily, hands still braced tightly on Soonyoung’s hips.

Soonyoung smiles, half cute and half cocky, as he lifts his hand up to his mouth and begins to lick at the come on his fingers. Seokmin groans in the back of his throat as Soonyoung collects the come, happily licking it up. The latter then raises his eyebrows and cups Seokmin’s cheeks before dipping to press their lips together, hastily opening Seokmin’s lips with his tongue. Seokmin hums as he feels the come from Soonyoung’s mouth transfer into his own, smiling as he licks back into Soonyoung’s mouth, making the most of it. 

“Nice,” Soonyoung remarks as their lips detach and a thin line of saliva - or maybe come, who knows - connects them. He licks his lips slowly and reaches down to tuck their cocks back into their underwear, smiling before kissing Seokmin’s cheek and rolling off his lap. “When are Junhui and Jihoon coming over?” Soonyoung asks casually as if he didn’t just eat his own come and pass it on to his best friend.

“Any second now, that was risky,” Seokmin frowns, folding his arms as he adjusts his pants and wipes the corners of his mouth, the bitter aftertaste of come in his mouth making his face scrunch up. “Gonna brush my teeth.” 

“Same,” Soonyoung stands up after him, quietly following Seokmin to the bathroom where his own toothbrush stands in the cup beside Seokmin’s. It’s sickeningly domestic when Seokmin thinks about it, but it’s just  _ their thing _ , they’ve always been that close. Always had a spare toothbrush for one another, always share clothes, always make time for each other. 

Seokmin wonders if that’s what some people’s idea of a couple would be like, but he knows it’s definitely not Soonyoung’s idea of a couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my lazy ass forgot to write but it's Happening. it's all planned do not fret


	3. Part 3

Seokmin is having a Bad Day.

It started off with him waking up late and accidentally scolding himself in the shower by having the water too hot, then choking on his coffee as he rushed out of the door. Mingyu simply lounged on the couch and watched him stumble out of the door, late for his lecture and hair still damp. 

And of course, it’s raining. Seokmin curses under his breath as he runs with his backpack wobbling and drink probably leaking over his notepad. He huffs as he reaches the bus stop, groaning as he watches it pull away just at the time he reaches the stop. In his pocket his phone vibrates and he ducks under the shelter of the bus stop out of the rain to look at his phone. 

_Mingyu:_ _figured you’re going to be late, so I texted Soonyoung. He’s on his way_

Seokmin curses for the second time and goes to turn back in the direction of home, deciding he could miss one lecture in his college career. But of course, he’s having a Bad Day, and someone out there really must hate him, he decided, as Soonyoung’s car rolls up and pulls in the bus stop, window slowly going down as he grins. “Mingyu texted me?” 

“I’m fine, thank you though,” Seokmin says. He internally hits himself afterwards - just because he’s having a bad day doesn’t mean he should take it out on Soonyoung. There’s a pause and Soonyoung reaches over to push open the door, smile unrelenting despite Seokmin’s rudeness. Seeing Soonyoung look out for him like this really sent his mind on a tangent; he was acting almost, if he thought about it, like a  _ boyfriend? _ “Thank you.” Seokmin grumbles as he tucks himself into the passenger seat and closes the door after him. 

“You’re welcome, I was going onto campus anyway.” Soonyoung says nonchalantly. Seokmin’s heart drops slightly. He was stupid to think that Soonyoung had done something just for him, but of course it was only because it was convenient. Soonyoung’s hands grip the wheel as he accelerates out of the bus stop, taking a right to the direction of campus. 

Seokmin stays quiet, glancing down at his hands as Soonyoung drives calmly, occasionally leans forward and sits up in his seat, clearing his throat every so often. Seokmin clutches his bag tightly, fighting back the urge to cry out of nowhere, his throat tightening as Soonyoung begins to drum his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Do you have bio?” Soonyoung finally breaks the silence, and Seokmin has no choice but to swallow his tears and hum, forcing out a whispered confirmation. Soonyoung doesn’t press it further, he just glances at Seokmin gingerly and frowns when he sees the tears building up in his eyes. 

Looking over his shoulder, Soonyoung signals to pull over and stops his car at the side of the road, flicking off the engine and turning in his seat as much as his seatbelt would let him and places his hand on Seokmin’s thigh, squeezing gently. “Are you okay?” 

Seokmin laughs out of instinct, before placing his hand over Soonyoung’s and harshly pushing it off. Soonyoung’s lips form an O shape as he places his hands in his lap gently, frowning at the wheel as silence overtakes them. Seokmin suddenly feels a wave of guilt as he gently reaches over and curls his fingers around Soonyoung’s wrist, before sliding the tips of his fingers along the palm of his hand to twine their fingers together. Squeezing softly, Seokmin sighs and looks at Soonyoung. “It’s not even noon… and it’s been a long day,” he mutters quietly. “Everything just went wrong. I’m stupid for crying like a baby but…” 

Soonyoung shushes him, twisting and and using his spare hand to swipe away a tear from Seokmin’s cheek, before settling it on the side of his face, and using his thumb to caress his cheekbone gently. “It’s okay… Are you okay to go to class?” 

“No,” Seokmin laughs dryly, eyes flickering to the clock on Soonyoung’s car dashboard. “Besides, I’m 40 minutes late.” 

Soonyoung’s mouth twitches into a smile and he squeezes Seokmin’s hand. “Well I’m free all day. How about we go to my place and watch some movies and get pizza? We can watch whatever you like!” Soonyoung grins cheekily. 

Seokmin’s heart is in his throat as adrenaline pumps through his veins simply from holding Soonyoung’s hand - which isn’t a big deal, friends hold hands all the time. It’s platonic, he shouldn’t be working himself up over that. 

“I’d like that,” Seokmin manages feebly, frowning to himself as Soonyoung lets go of his hand to start up the engine. In that moment Seokmin curses internally at Soonyoung for learning to drive a manual car instead of automatic - if he drove automatic, they would have been able to continue holding hands. The second that thought crosses Seokmin’s mind, he huffs quietly when he realises Soonyoung probably wouldn’t want to keep holding his hand. He was just comforting him, after all. 

As Soonyoung drives back to apartment - opposite direction to the campus - Seokmin’s mind wanders. His feelings for Soonyoung maybe were too complicated to be getting into this relationship with him. Could he even call it a relationship? 

It’s more of a friends with benefits situation than anything - and not for the first time in his life, Seokmin wishes his life followed the cliche storyline of a romance novel. 

 

It’s 11am when Soonyoung pulls up in the parking lot for his complex, switching off the engine and tugging his backpack out of the back seat. They hardly spoke a word during the journey back, Soonyoung’s hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel and Seokmin picking at the rip of his jeans on his thigh. He liked that it wasn’t awkward. Comfortable silence.

“I hope you have good snacks.” Seokmin grumbles as he grumpily steps out into the drizzle, his hair having hardly any chance to dampen as Soonyoung opens up an umbrella and hovers it over Seokmin’s head with a grin. 

“I  _ am  _ the snack,” Soonyoung’s grin widens. Seokmin huffs and pushes at his shoulder, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that agrees with him. 

They make their way towards the building, Soonyoung closing the umbrella and shaking it off as they reach the stairwell. “Seriously, do you have Doritos?” 

Soonyoung hums. “Yes. And dips. I went shopping yesterday,” he says nonchalantly. Seokmin’s mind wanders to how domestic that sentence  _ could _ sound. But the reality of the situation is entirely the opposite.

Warmth engulfs Seokmin’s body as Soonyoung pushes the door to his apartment open. Soonyoung’s a warm being - always has the heating up high and is cuddled into soft blankets and hoodies during the cold. But Soonyoung is also a cold being - blasting the AC and sitting with handheld fans pointed at him during the scorching heat. The warmth of Soonyoung’s apartment feels like coming home.

“I like your place. Why do we never hang out here?” Seokmin asks as he opens the cupboard where Soonyoung keeps his snacks. He rustles around and finds some Doritos with a happy smile before picking up the dip Soonyoung had gotten out of the fridge for him while he was searching.

“Because Minghao usually has Mingyu here doing… who knows what in that dirty bedroom.” Soonyoung scrunches his nose up. 

Seokmin cackles, eyes crinkling as he rips open the snack. “Speak for yourself,” he shovels the first Dorito into some dip. “Your room is a  _ state _ .” 

“Didn’t put you off,” Soonyoung sticks his tongue out. Seokmin swallows and laughs nervously, trying to play it off as he stuffs his face with more snacks. “Okay, so, what do you wanna watch, Minnie?” 

Soonyoung rests his elbow on the kitchen counter and rests his chin on his palm, eyes beady and looking up at him with wonder and it’s so fucking endearing that Seokmin has to bite back tears. 

He momentarily forgets what Soonyoung asks him and prompts for licking the dip off his fingers while he thinks about it more. “I don’t mind…” he finally says, shyly. He glances up and meets Soonyoung’s gaze, whose eyes are trained on his mouth, flicking up when Seokmin speaks. 

“Okay well, we can just watch some anime. Jihoonie has been making me watch it with him recently… I like it a lot.” Soonyoung grins, grabbing two bottles of cola and making his way to the couch, settling down onto the soft cushions that Seokmin has arranged into a bed for himself countless times. He pats the spot beside him and Seokmin smiles softly, sinking down onto the cushions. 

“I miss us hanging out like this,” Soonyoung admits shyly, scratching his arm absentmindedly as he presses buttons on the remote, bringing up Studio Ghibli movies and selecting the first option. Seokmin smiles at the choice and nods to Soonyoung’s statement, hugging a cushion to his chest.

Seokmin’s mind begins to wander. His bad day had only gotten worse - it seemed to be that the world really did hate him from the second Soonyoung became his crush, his stupid, caring, understanding, un _ requited _ crush. 

Seokmin chews his lip deeply, eyes trained on the coffee table. In the corner of his eye he can see Soonyoung’s toes wiggling around inside of his socks. He hates that he’s endeared by that too. 

“Seokmin…” Soonyoung trails off, voice soft and careful. Seokmin lifts his eyes and looks at Soonyoung, heart clenching at the sight of his wide eyes and pursed lips with his head slightly tilted. “Are you okay?” 

“It’s been… a horrible day.” Seokmin laughs, tears pressing at the back of his throat again. He feels pathetic - so he had a bad start to the day, woke up late, spilt his coffee, got rained on.  _ Daily hassles _ , he thinks bitterly. He feels guilty for being such a baby, and for dumping it on Soonyoung. 

“I know, sunshine,” Soonyoung sighs as he puts his arm around him, combing his fingers through Seokmin’s hair. Soonyoung rests his cheek against the crown of Soonyoung’s head, before trailing his fingers down over his nape and to settle cupping his shoulder. “Let’s cuddle it out.” 

Seokmin all but whines, pressing his cheek to Soonyoung’s chest and curling an arm over his slim waist. He grips at Soonyoung’s cotton shirt, kicking one of his legs over Soonyoung’s and sighing contentedly. “Thank you.” 

There’s a hum and Soonyoung’s lips press to the top of Seokmin’s head lightly. “It’s my pleasure.”

“You smell nice,” Seokmin says before he can stop himself, and Soonyoung’s chest rumbles with a chuckle as he rubs Seokmin’s bicep. Seokmin cranes his neck up to look at Soonyoung, cheeks pinking quickly as he realises Soonyoung is already looking at him. 

Seokmin feels suffocated with the thoughts that ambush him - about how he wants to grab Soonyoung’s cheeks and kiss him until he can’t breathe. How he wants to play with Soonyoung’s hair and press gentle feather-light kisses all over his skin. Maybe he is in too deep, after all. 

Before he realises it, Soonyoung’s head is lowering and their noses are pressed together, Seokmin absentmindedly arching up to him. Soonyoung smiles, lifting a hand to caress Seokmin’s face for the second time that day. “Can I kiss you?” Soonyoung asks. He sounds timid and shy, and Seokmin’s heart twists in his chest as he leans up and answers by pressing their lips together.

Seokmin makes a noise of endearment as Soonyoung’s hand drops from his face down to his hip, squeezing gently as he pushes him back against the sofa. Within a few seconds, Soonyoung is clambering over him, legs either side of Seokmin’s thighs, lips still connected in a slow, gentle kiss. 

He’s not stupid. Seokmin has a brain. He thinks about what he could say to Soonyoung, all the mushy, romantic, ‘I’m-madly-in-love-with-you’ bullshit, but instead finds himself muttering out: “Make me forget.” against Soonyoung’s lips. 

Soonyoung curls his fingers around Seokmin’s wrist and stands up, picking himself off his lap and pulling him up. “Let me take care of you,” Soonyoung whispers softly. “Please.” 

There’s something in his eyes - something Seokmin can’t quite decipher, but he gulps down his fears and worry and lets himself be pulled up off the couch and lead into Soonyoung’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung’s lips are all over him. A thousand kisses pressed into his chest, neck, thighs, hips, abdomen, cheeks, nose, lips,  _ everywhere _ . Seokmin’s a squirming mess underneath him, skin hot and damp from sweat and Soonyoung’s saliva, hands pinned above his head as Soonyoung rubs his ass over Seokmin’s crotch.

“Please…” he manages to struggle out. Soonyoung hushes him and leans down, pressing their lips together. Soonyoung’s slow, hands dropping from Seokmin’s wrists to roam over his body, fingers hooking around his boxer shorts as his thumbs brush over his hip bones, massaging gently. Seokmin’s whole body feels like it’s on fire from Soonyoung’s touch. 

Soonyoung detaches their lips, smiling softly as he shuffles his way down Seokmin’s body, settling between his legs as he slowly pulls down his boxers, mouth immediately attaching to his cock, tongue lapping around the head and sucking it between his lips. He looks up at Seokmin, giving him a pretty sight - lips puffy, eyes fond and hands curled around his hips. He reaches up to Seokmin’s hands and twines their fingers together, winking at him before taking him fully into his mouth, using his tongue where he can. “Soonie,” Seokmin huffs as Soonyoung detaches one of his hands and presses it between his own legs. Seokmin smiles, using the now free hand to twist his fingers through Soonyoung’s already tousled hair. 

Soonyoung shuffles himself under the blanket and continues working his mouth on Seokmin’s cock, squeezing his hand every couple of seconds and eyes smiling up at him as he laps up the precum forming on his head. Soonyoung whines around Seokmin’s cock every now and again, and Seokmin realises he’s touching himself too under the blanket, and Seokmin finds himself wishing to see.

Suddenly, Soonyoung pulls off Seokmin’s dick with a defined  _ pop _ , grinning as he untwines their hands to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. Soonyoung sits up and withdraws his other hand from the back of his boxers and  _ oh _ Seokmin thinks,  _ had he been stretching himself the entire time _ ?

Soonyoung wickedly grins once more as a bottle of lube rolls off the bed from where he was laid. “What… how…” Seokmin stutters, cock beginning to ache already from lack of stimulation. Soonyoung smiles sweetly - almost too sweetly for the situation. 

“Practice.” 

Soonyoung shuffles out of his boxers and throws them off to the side, reaching down for the bottle of lube before sitting over Seokmin’s thighs again. “Soonyoungie…” 

“Shh, let me take care of you,” Soonyoung says quietly, pouring lube onto his palms and rubbing it quickly so that it wouldn’t be too cold for Seokmin. He then gently coats him in the lube, smiling as Seokmin’s hips buck up into Soonyoung’s hand. When his cock is ready, Soonyoung continues to slowly pump him, with no defined rhythm but just glad to see Seokmin’s head pressed back against his pillow and his hips reaching up to meet his fist. “I’m gonna ride you, okay?” 

Seokmin keens, fucking up into Soonyoung’s balled fist and nodding frantically. Soonyoung leans up and presses a kiss against Seokmin’s lips before swinging his leg over his lap and using his wet hand to guide the head of Seokmin’s cock to his hole - already stretched and ready, clenching at the thought of Seokmin inside him.

Soonyoung lowers himself onto Seokmin, hissing at the stretch before ducking back down and molding their lips together once more. Seokmin digs his fingers into Soonyoung’s hips, kissing him back passionately and packing all the heat he could muster into it. Soonyoung swipes his tongue over Seokmin’s bottom lip and tilts his head to press into Seokmin’s mouth as he finally bottoms out and sits comfortably on Seokmin’s cock. 

“How’s this for your bad day?” Soonyoung asks as he brings himself back up and circles his hips slowly back down. He circles and grinds and rolls his hips as skillfully as he can. 

“Well,” Seokmin inhales.  _ There’s so many ways to answer that question, but with my dick inside you there’s only so much I can say.  _ “It makes up for it.” 

Seokmin fucks up into Soonyoung, revelling in the way his body curves and arches, head thrown back as he works himself onto Seokmin’s cock. 

Soonyoung’s fingers run up Seokmin’s chest, and he heaves, thumbs brushing over Seokmin’s nipples as he bites at his lip and finally says, “You’re so beautiful, Seokmin-ah.”

For a moment, Seokmin wonders if he misheard, or if Soonyoung really just said that to him. He pouts and shakes his head, hands coming up to brace Soonyoung’s waist once more. “You’re the beautiful one. I mean, look at you.” he pants as Soonyoung drops his hips down. 

Something about this feels oddly  _ intimate _ , and it’s settling fear and longing into Seokmin’s chest. His mind can’t help but wander. Is this what they’d be like if they were a couple? Seokmin coming home - to  _ their home _ \- after a bad day, complaining to Soonyoung who would fix him some snacks and cuddle him and take care of him emotionally and physically? Would Seokmin be able to do the same for Soonyoung after his shitty days? The thought causes his abdomen to tighten and his vision blurs. 

“Soonyoungie… I’m close.” 

He continues to think about the way his life would be with Soonyoung if they were dating, and pistons up, hips slapping against Soonyoung’s ass. The sound is  _ lewd _ and filthy but also strangely comforting as Seokmin gets closer and closer to his climax. 

“Then come for me, baby,” Soonyoung brushes his fingertips over Seokmin’s cheeks. At the sound of  _ baby _ , Seokmin’s body convulses as he comes hot and heavy, deep inside Soonyoung as he continues to grind messily onto his cock, releasing his own come onto Seokmin’s stomach as he rides out his orgasm. 

Seokmin gets an overwhelming urge to say  _ I love you _ , but bites down onto his tongue before he gets a chance to screw things up. Instead he settles for: “That was amazing… thank you Soonie.” 

Soonyoung grins lazily, rolling his hips one last time and smiling cheekily at the way Seokmin’s body twitches. He then slowly pulls himself off Seokmin’s cock, in the process leaning down to capture his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

“No,” he mutters against Seokmin’s lips. “Thank _ you _ .”

 

* * *

 

Seokmin’s heart is so, so very weak. He loves Soonyoung, he loves him so much it hurts. 

Maybe Soonyoung’s intention was to help him through a bad day by giving him something good - but maybe all he did was make it worse.

The ache in Seokmin’s heart gets heavier with every beat. He wonders if Soonyoung can hear his heartbeat and understand what it’s saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehdjsedshbnjmckxv im alive
> 
> seokmin nutting over imagining having a future with soonyoung it thats not ME
> 
> im s osorry about how long it took me to post this im just a mess and i couldnt find the inspiration but. here you go for now ! 
> 
> (yes they're probably gonna have sexy times in every chapter except 1 so look forward to that ok thank you goodbye lmk what yall think)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin's gay panic continues. Soonyoung's gay agenda continues.
> 
> (They're gay.)

Seokmin wakes up with a head tucked into the crook of his neck and a leg slung over his waist. 

It’s warm, the heat from Soonyoung’s body radiating into him as he spreads himself virtually on top of Seokmin, fingers feather light resting on his ribs. Seokmin risks glancing down at him - Soonyoung’s soft hair fanned out onto Seokmin’s shoulder, slightly damp with sweat, his eyes peacefully shut with his eyelashes gently laid across his cheekbones. Seokmin’s heart clenches - not only is it entirely breathtakingly adorable, it’s… familiar. 

Seokmin couldn’t count how many times he’s woken up in this position; although other times mostly occurred from Soonyoung sneaking into his room in the middle of the night for cuddles because he was “lonely”, it was never usually a product of sex. 

_ Sex _ , Seokmin thinks. Is that what that was yesterday? With Soonyoung taking so much care and time with him, gentle and sweet… almost, loving? Was that  _ just sex _ ? 

Maybe it was to Soonyoung, Seokmin thinks bitterly. It’s pretty obvious Soonyoung returns none of Seokmin’s entirely inappropriate feelings towards him. It’s a tug of war that Seokmin seems to constantly be losing. Soonyoung has so much power over him, Seokmin would let himself be tugged anywhere Soonyoung wanted. 

Seokmin doesn’t know how long he swims in his thoughts before Soonyoung stirs on his chest, turning his face to nuzzle into the crook of his neck even deeper, a soft whine slipping from his lips as he tightens his grip around Seokmin’s midsection. Seokmin absentmindedly lifts his hand to comb his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, smiling when Soonyoung sighs and hums, lifting his head to catch Seokmin’s eye. 

“G’morning,” Soonyoung slurs, sleep heavy in his voice. Seokmin grins and continues to comb his hair. And then it happens. 

It might as well have been in slow motion, because Seokmin swears time slows down entirely as Soonyoung props himself up onto his elbows, runs his hands up Seokmin’s chest and cups his cheeks before dipping his head and lovingly pressing their lips together. It’s patient, and slow. Seokmin responds in record speed, hand continuing to scratch at Soonyoung’s scalp, and the other hand coming up to rest on his forearm where his hand is cupping Seokmin’s cheek. 

There’s no heat behind the kiss like there usually is. Soonyoung’s dry and slightly chapped lips press firmly against Seokmin’s mouth and they move slowly. Soonyoung detaches and smiles before pressing closed mouth pecks against Seokmin’s lips a few times. He withdraws completely, fingers dropping to trace his jawline as Seokmin lays back on the pillow, shocked and confused. 

“Good morning,” Soonyoung says slowly and audibly, before lifting his leg over Seokmin’s waist, and rolling over him. Seokmin laughs as the deadweight drops off the bed to the floor and picks himself up. It takes Seokmin a few seconds to realise he’s completely naked from yesterday, and a rosy tint immediately adornes his cheeks. Soonyoung giggles and picks up a dressing gown, before leaning down to kiss Seokmin’s forehead. 

“Gonna shower, sleepyhead,” Soonyoung grins, pressing his index finger into the squish of Seokmin’s nose, giggling when it bounces back quickly. Seokmin half expects a cheeky  _ care to join me? _ , but it doesn’t come. Soonyoung just runs his palm over Seokmin’s bangs, flattening them out before grinning widely once more and making his way to the door. 

Seokmin watches Soonyoung retreat and then breathes out a long, deep sigh. What was  _ that _ ? 

  
  


And it doesn’t  _ stop _ . Soonyoung keeps initiating small, sweet, bursts of physical affection and Seokmin tries his best to bathe in it without getting  _ too _ attached to it. It’s everything from brushing their hands together as they walk side-by-side to actually kissing him sweetly while they cook dinner together.

It’s domestic - sickeningly domestic. 

It only takes a few days for Mingyu and Minghao to pick up on the shift, crowding Seokmin at one of their weekly movie nights to interrogate him. Mingyu’s got his fake glare on his face and Minghao’s lips are pursed as they stare him down.

“Got something you wanna tell us, Seok?” Minghao breaks the silence, tilting his head and lifting his eyebrows, arms folded neatly across his chest. Seokmin gulps, heat rising up his neck as he frowns. He knows this is about Soonyoung, the way they’ve been acting like they’re married with four kids, but he plays it dumb anyway.

“No?” he says as nonchalantly as he can, hoping his five weeks of acting classes taught him how to feign confusion in his voice.

Mingyu hums and finally cracks, his glare breaking into a big grin as he launches himself onto the couch beside Seokmin and clings to his arm. “When did you and Soonyoung start dating? Do you always kiss like that? Since when were you two so touchy feely?” Mingyu all but yells questions at Seokmin.

Minghao sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he settles beside Seokmin too, smiling weakly. “He’s been dying to know.” 

Seokmin sighs with a smile and rolls his eyes. “We’re not dating.” He clarifies first, knowing that Mingyu definitely wants to know  _ that  _ the most out of all things. It’s clear Mingyu wants Seokmin to date Soonyoung - he even made comments about them being a couple before they’d slept together. 

“So you’re just...friends with benefits... _ and  _ feelings?” Mingyu frowns.

“That’s dating,” Minghao adds, grinning at Seokmin.

Seokmin groans, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the couch cushions. He lets his mind flash back to the sweet and patient kisses he shares with Soonyoung almost daily, the walks by the river, the hand holding and the  _ hey wanna make dinner together today? _

“It’s… complicated.” Seokmin settles for. It’s not complicated. It’s plain and simple: Seokmin is in love with Soonyoung. Seokmin and Soonyoung had sex. Seokmin fell even more in love with Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s in it for the sex. 

Seokmin feels bad for pinning his best friend down for being in it only for the sex, but it was Soonyoung’s idea in the first place; after their night at the club he’d specifically said they were  _ friends _ who could help each other out.  _ A win-win situation. _ Seokmin doesn’t even know if Soonyoung’s sleeping with other people. His heart clenches at the thought and so does his jaw as he thinks deeply about how he wants Soonyoung all to himself.

“Um… Seokmin? You okay?” Minghao’s hand falls on Seokmin’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Seokmin laughs weakly. “I’m fine. I’ll keep you guys updated on everything from now on. But, Soonyoung and I are just friends, really.” 

  
  
  


Just friends. 

Soonyoung’s got his lips wrapped around Seokmin’s cock and his fingers pressed tightly into the flesh of his thighs. He’s drooling and making a mess, but Seokmin likes it when Soonyoung gets so into it he doesn’t care for what mess he makes. 

Seokmin wonders briefly if this constitutes to the  _ just friends _ agenda. 

His thoughts are brought back to Soonyoung sucking his dick as Soonyoung’s tongue swipes slowly over the slit of the head of his cock, eyes lifting to meet Seokmin’s before he draws his head back and wraps his fingers gently around Seokmin’s cock, pumping it slowly. 

“Wanna go out for dinner after this? My treat.”

Seokmin almost chokes - and almost comes at the thought, dick twitching pathetically in Soonyoung’s hand. Giggling, Soonyoung tilts his head and bites  _ nervously  _ (?) on his bottom lip. 

“Sure,” Seokmin forces out as casually as he can, hips lifting into Soonyoung’s hand as he traces over the veins. “I think Mingyu and Minghao are busy tonight and - ah, Jihoon and Junhui went to Jihoon’s parents’ house.” Soonyoung’s mouthing at Seokmin’s balls and works his way up his cock before pressing the head to his lips and replying. 

“They weren’t invited anyway.” 

With every word, Soonyoung’s lips brush over the head of Seokmin’s cock and his thighs shake as he whines and nods, pathetically flailing his hands down to grip Soonyoung’s hair. 

Soonyoung grins and licks his lips before taking Seokmin in his mouth once more. 

  
  


Soonyoung shoves Seokmin into the bathroom with a pair of nice skinny jeans and a button-up shirt, telling him to “change into this beauty”, before disappearing into Seokmin’s room, ass swaying like he knew Seokmin was watching.

He looks good, he has to admit. It’s a nice shirt with short sleeves and small dots on it. Seokmin’s sure he’s seen Soonyoung wear this before one time after they’d fucked, and he gulps back the thought. Quickly, he brushes his teeth and sorts out his hair, checking himself over in the mirror before spritzing some aftershave and sighing heavily.

“You done, babe?” Soonyoung’s voice calls through the door. Seokmin falters at the pet name before swinging the door open and smiling, the “yeah” dying in his throat as he lays eyes on Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans he thinks he’s ever seen, rolled up once at the bottom with a pair of clean white trainers and held up by a black belt with a gold buckle. He has one of Seokmin’s shirts on, buttoned up to the second from the top and tucked into his jeans. His hair is fluffed and Seokmin can see the freshly applied lip balm.

“You,” Seokmin says before he can stop himself. “You look so good.”

He internally slaps himself. Is that all he’s got?

Soonyoung giggles, eyes crinkling as he reaches for Seokmin’s hands. “You look adorable.” 

Seokmin smiles and swings their hands before looking down at Soonyoung - their slight height difference making his heart flutter a little. It’s sweet to Seokmin that Soonyoung is a little shorter than him; just short enough to tease him and for Soonyoung to stand on his toes to kiss Seokmin and - wait. 

This is  _ so _ domestic. 

Before Seokmin can even spiral into a whirlwind of panic about the domesticity of his friends with benefits situation, Soonyoung’s grabbing his collar and straightening it before pushing himself up, circling his arms to rest on Seokmin’s nape, and pressing their lips together, gently slotting their bodies together.

Seokmin smiles into the kiss, tilting his head and letting his hands settle on Soonyoung’s hips as he pulls him in closer. 

“C’mon,” Soonyoung mumbles against Seokmin’s lips. “Can’t miss this reservation. This is gonna be the perfect first date.”

_ Date? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ermmm... im alive......
> 
> lost my motivation 2 write for SO Long but im back and. H
> 
> this is only short but i do have the full story planned if yall want me to continue writing pls leave kudos and comments it motivates me a lot more than u know 
> 
>  
> 
> :-)

**Author's Note:**

> buckle your seatbelts it's gonna be a wild ride... seoksooninators make some noise!


End file.
